Empire of Mor Ardain
The Empire of Mor Ardain (Japanese: , Superubia Teikoku, lit. Superbia Empire) is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is a militaristic empire from the Titan Mor Ardain. They are led by the Emperor Niall. They control Titans through mechanical means, and bring heavy armaments as they annex other lands in a bid to save their own from ruin and depletion. In particular, they use geothermal energy from steam turbine towers allowing them to maintain an advanced mechanical technology. The capital of the Empire is Alba Cavanich. Landmarks and Locations Alba Cavanich Landmarks * Kedeigh Gate * Jakolo's Inn * Ayvill Shopping Dist., Roof * Nharil Central Plaza Secret Area/Viewpoint * Bathein Watchtower Locations * Ayvill Shopping District * Beraf Industry Ward * Admar Storage Zone * Smuide Hot Spring * Smuide Mountain Hardhaigh Palace Landmarks * Hardhaigh Gate * Hardhaigh Dock, Lv. 2 Locations * Hardhaigh Palace * Grian, Wing Area #2 * Throne Room * Jarlin, Wings Area #1 Lower Level Landmarks * Anangham #2 Dock * Hot Pipe District, 1F * Abandoned Excavation * Fourth Ridge Entrance Secret Areas/Viewpoints * Fief of Forgetfulness * Old Plumbing Entrance Locations * Cargo Transportation Zone * Valdorm's Mound * Pipe Maintenance Office * Thermal Exhaust Fork * Port Anangham * Chansagh Wastes * Eagle Jetty (Abandoned) Upper Level Landmarks * Midorl Bridge * Old Industrial District * Mine Elevator * Mine No. 2 Entrance * Ruined Laborers' Bridge * Geothermal Plant Lobby Secret Area/Viewpoint * Nopon Pioneers' Spring Locations * Turbine Tower * Jelidorend Highlands * Great Heat Extraction Duct * Geothermal Mining Plant * Brionac Occupied Zone * Delizé's Infirmary * Geothermal Processor * Heat Material Refinery * Bellyfull Canteen * Office Corridor * Old Pipe Junction Corridor * Old City of Teddim * Junction Control Room * Storage Warehouse Old Factory Landmarks * Factory Catwalk * Industrial Zone, Upper Duct * Ether Refinery Corridor * Main Ventilation Duct * Central Corridor * Bulge Harbor Secret Area/Viewpoint * Suspended Pathway Locations * Old Factory Warehouse * Work Observation Tower * Waste Incineration Line * Central Bulkhead * Ether Separation Tanks * Ether Control Tower * Central Control Room * Artificial Blade Adjustment * Nopon Worker's Quarters * Heat Storage NPCs * Bux * Cearra * Chocholo * Cox * Durmagh * Milligan * Niall * Noagh * Nolha * Ollat * Phanail * Roderich * Scenna * Sketach * Urma Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Arogan Rhogul * Bafoo Crustip * Baroon Armu * Berserker Mammut * Brionac Madadh * Brionac Milltear * Brionac Seàirdeant * Brionac Snaidhpear * Brionac Tanca * Brionac Trùpair * Fabel Bufa * Flash Scout * Gabondo Lexos * Growsa Aspar * Quake Rhinon * Raider Igna * Rudoni Anlood * Sarabashi Ropl * Urobas Serprond (after salvaging) * Venal Igna Quest Exclusive Enemies * Brionac Aliente * Brionac Caboi * Brionac Neslis * Brionac Tanga * Brionac Yuze Unique Monsters * Antecedent Xiaxia * Armored Brennan * Chickenheart Dagmara (Superboss) * Decapitator Marvin * Demon-Shell Jacob * Judicial Kollin * Man-Eating Glenn * Myrmidon Eugene * Slasher Buffon * Tattooed Hugo * Unflinching Saxon * Vagrant Baldr Bosses * Ardainian Soldier (boss) * Jailer Tirkin * Lila * Mikhail * Mòrag * Patroka * Rosa * Zeke Quest Exclusive Boss * Brionac Head * Criminal Praxis * Thieving Waldemar Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, pride, the former using the Latin word and the latter Scottish Gaelic word ardan. Trivia * According to Ashmi, there is a port town called Chilsain on the Titan's right shoulder, although this area is never explored by the player. It houses a large fortress, a military port, and a major salvaging trade. Gallery XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-1.jpg XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-3.jpg XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-4.jpg XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-5.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-1.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-2.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-3.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-4.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-5.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-6.jpg XC2-morArdain-hero.jpg XC2-MorArdain-artwork.png XC2-Superbia.jpg|The Geothermal Turbine Tower XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain.png XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-2.png XC2-007.png Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Empire of Mor Ardain